My Love
by TripleAvia
Summary: Persahabatan berubah menjadi hubungan kekeluargaan yang membawa dampak bagi kehidupan mereka. Fic pertama di SPI. KyuBum Fic. RnR Please .


**Disclaimer : I own nothing. All cast in this fic belong to God and their self. But, this fict is mine.**

**Main cast : Jung Kibum (Kim Kibum) and Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : YunJae**

**Warning :, genderswitch, OOC, AU, typo(s). **

**So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

****TripleA****

**My Love**

-Author POV-

"Aku pulang!" Teriak seoarang _yeoja_ manis saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Ah, Bummie sudah pulang." Sambut Sang _Appa yeoja _manis tadi.

"_Appa_?" Kaget _yeoja_ manis tersebut yang bernama lengkap Jung Kibum atau lebih akrab disapa Bummie kepada Sang _Appa_nya yang bernama Jung Yunho.

"Tumben _Appa_ ada di rumah jam segini? Ada apa _Appa_?" Tanya Kibum si _yeoja_ manis untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya karena Sang _Appa_ yang berada di rumah.

"_Appa_ sengaja pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Kemarilah Bummie!" Jawab Yunho menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anaknya.

Kibum pun segera mendekat dan duduk di samping Sang _Appa_ –Yunho.

"Hari ini Bummie tidak ada rencana kan?" Tanya Yunho sembari mengelus puncak kepala Kibum dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada _Appa_." Jawab kibum singkat.

"Malam ini _Appa_ ingin mengajak Bummie untuk bertemu dengan seseorang." Jelas Yunho kepada Kibum.

"Ah, lebih tepatnya beberapa orang." Ralatnya cepat.

"_Ne_!" Jawab Kibum. Dan lagi-lagi jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya hanya jawaban yang singkat.

Maklum akan sifat anaknya yang irit bicara, Yunho lalu menyuruh anakanya tersebut untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. "Nah, kalau begitu istirahatlah! Nanti malam berdandanlah yang cantik!"

"_Ne, Appa_!" Setelah itu kibum pun beranjak dari duduknya dan segera menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua untuk beristirahat.

..::Malam Hari::..

-Kibum POV-

"Bummie!" _Appa_ memanggilku dengan setengah berteriak dari lantai bawah. Menyadari sesuatu dengan cepat kulirik jam yang berada di meja sebelah tempat tidurku.

"_Mwo_? Sudah jam tujuh!" Pekikku kaget saat mengetahui bahwa sekarang telah menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat. Aku pun segera bergegas.

"_Chagi_!" Panggil _Appa_ku lagi, karena tidak mendapatkan respon dariku.

"_Ne, Appa _sebentar lagi!" Jawabku agar _Appa_ tidak memanggilku lagi.

'Cklek'

Kudengar suara pintu kamarku yang terbuka. Terlihatlah _Appa_ yang berdiri di ambang pintu melihatku yang sedang sibuk merapikan pakaian yang kukenakan.

"Sudah Selesai _chagi_?" Tanya _Appa_ dan aku lalu kembali berlari ke arah lemari pakaian untuk mengambil tas.

"Sudah _Appa_. _Kajja_ kita berangkat!" ucapku sembari menggandeng tangan _Appa_ dan segera keluar dari kamarku.

Mengetahui waktu yang terus berjalan, kami pun segera bergegas memasuki mobil dan berangkat ke tempat tujuan yang hanya diketahui oleh _Appa_ saja.

Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan tempat yang akan kami datangi terlebih dengan seseorang, _ani_ bukan seseorang tapi beberapa orang yang akan kami temui nanti.

-Author POV-

"Sebenarnnya kita mau ke mana _Appa_?" Tanya Kibum memecah keheningan yang tercipta antara Ayah dan anak tersebut sejak mereka meninggalkan rumah.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, _chagi_. Jadi bersabarlah!" Jawab Sang _Appa._

Kibum yang tidak puas akan jawaban yang diberikan Sang _Appa _lebih memilih diam dan melihat pemandangan malam yang tersaji di luar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai Bummie." Ucap Yunho saat mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Yunho memarkirkan mobil mereka di tempat yang tersisa. Dapat dilihat bahwa tempat yang mereka kunjungi merupakan _restaurant_ keluarga yang sangat besar.

Selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, Yunho segera turun disusul oleh Kibum. Kibum hanya memperhatikan deretan mobil-mobil yang terparkir di tempat itu.

'Pasti tempat ini sangat ramai.' Pikir Kibum dengan malas.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi dengan pribadi yang sedikit tertutup dan didukung dengan sifatnya yang sedikit pendiam membuat Kibum kurang suka berada di tengah keramaian.

"_Kajja, chagi_!" Ajakan Yunho seketika membuyarkan lamunannya akan tempat tersebut.

Mereka pun berjalan bersisian dengan Kibum yang merangkul lengan Sang _Appa_. Memasuki restaurant, Kibum hanya bisa terperangah dengan keadaan di dalamnya. Namanya juga _restaurant_ keluarga, pasti akan banyak sekali keluarga yang ada di dalamnya.

'Hah.' Terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir mungilnya. Sepertinya Kibum harus bersabar berada di tempat tersebut hingga acara bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang tidak diketaui Kibum selesai.

Terlihat Yunho melambaikan tangannya kepada seseorang. Yunho pun segera menarik lengan Kibum untuk mengikutinya menuju salah satu meja yang terdapat di dalam restaurant tersebut.

Sesampainya di meja yang mereka tuju, kibum dikagetkan dengan seseorang, ah ralat atau lebih tepatnya dua orang yang ia kenal. Salah seorang dari mereka tampak sedang melambaikan tangan menyambut _Appa_ dan anak tersebut dengan riang. Sedangkan seorang lagi hanya duduk dengan tenang seperti tidak menyadari adanya kehadiran mereka.

"Kibum!"

"Kau..."

**TBC **

Ini hanya sebuah prolog. Jika kalian menginginkan kelanjutannya silahkan meninggalkan review untuk saya. Saya harapkan ada feedback positif dari kalian semua.

*Semangat!*


End file.
